


In The Moonlight

by ultimatesupergirl34



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatesupergirl34/pseuds/ultimatesupergirl34
Summary: Kaori Akiyama and Seichii Kuwata, two different people from the present time met in an unexpected time, carved in immediate friendship and even adventures together. But behind these connections, a past version of themselves marked a historical love story together.Going back to 1879 as Kaede Akamatsu is set in an arranged wedding with an heir until she witnesses the beauty of Detective Shuichi Saihara and secretly meets in the moonlight bridge with him, only their romance was cut short because of an unlikely tragedy.Will the tragic romance rekindle in the persons of Kaori and Seichii? Or an unlikely misfortune repeats the history itself?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 8





	1. Sheltered One

**Author's Note:**

> In recent week, I conducted a Facebook Poll in a Danganronpa Fan Group for a question about which ship should I write first as part of Monokuma's Love Stories. And for the results, Saimatsu won the poll over the two other ships. This is also my very first Danganronpa Fanfiction (in the form of a ship) too. Characters and ships will be added underway as the story progresses.
> 
> You can also find this on Wattpad (Just search "ultimate_supergirl") for a faster update.
> 
> Hashtag on this chapter: #ITMSheltered
> 
> TW: If your discomfort ship is Saimatsu, please leave immediately for your safety. Thank you

[2019]

On one fuzzy afternoon, a group of students was seen in a shack with alcohol bottles and ashtray on the table. A girl with blonde hair in the uniform of the gray and red tie just finish another stick by pressing the remaining length in the ashtray.

"That's a lot of you for today Kaori! Two sticks in one afternoon?" The guy with purple hair styled in spikes reacted as he sees Kaori then puffed a smoke later. However, she did not respond to him.

"What brings you here today? You were supposed in your piano class?" Leon turned his head on the blonde girl who just finished smoking

Kaori stared at him with now a shot glass in her hand and asks the girl with loose braid pigtails beside her.

"Piano? No way! My dad just forced me into something I really don't like. The school was already boring then piano came along with." She scoffed then drink the alcohol in the shot glass.

"You can switch places with me. I wanted music so badly for the ladies but they gave me baseball" An orange-haired guy just protested in front of Kaori. "I skipped my baseball practice too, that's why I feel the sympathy of Kaori."

"Least someone does understand me." Kaori sympathizes. Soon, the room filled with smoke, jokes, laughing, and tipsy drinking.

"Hey, I'm not going to smoke hard and drink hard or my mom will kill me like the last time," Kaori warned Keiji, one of her friends (a friend perhaps huh?)

"Okay, okay princess but the real fun has just started!" He then took a sachet out of his bag. The sachet contains a candy-like structure and he even flexing it to his friends.

"Wait, don't tell me that's--"

"Don't sweat it guys. It's just candy." He reassured his friends.

"Just a candy? Man, you'll be arrested if the police find out. I know drugs can deceive us." Leon protested.

"Not unless you tell them, Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken! I'm worried about all of us. If you get into jail then us too!" Leon argued but the purple-haired guy didn't care at all.

Kaori, now having a bad feeling about what will happen next. They might be arrested since drugs like what he brought are punishable by law, or something that she will regret later.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kaori told Leon who happened to be beside him.

"You know what Kaori? I actually care for my friends especially you. Don't worry, you, me and Toshiko will make out of this." Leon whispered to her and to as well.

Much later, he stood up and so does the two other girls. But in their surprise, another blonde girl with her uniform blouse revealing almost her naked beauty already tried the mysterious candy which brought.

"Hey guys, maybe we should buy more drinks and cigarettes outside along with Kaori and Toshiko" He started. "Then we can have a party full of blast!"

"And why are you taking Kaori and with you?" Keiji Protested after seeing the girls with bags.

"Hey, I need a company too. Just in case the teachers catch us, we will tell you!"

"Suit yourself." Miu, the girl who just took the mysterious candy scoffed at her boyfriend, Keiji. Little didn't know, a plan to rescue his friends from possible danger will come later to them. All three slid their bags outside earlier for easy escape and go straight to the door. To have them recognized by the two remaining people, they all faked a fun conversation and soon leaves with a light chest, thinking things will be fine for them except if their friends Miu and Keiji get arrested if someone finds them using those disguised drugs.

Almost the dawn will soon draw to moonlight, Leon fiddles his phone and contacts someone.

"Hey, Seichi!-- what?! dad's home already? Too bad, I brought two of my best friends here. Don't worry, everything's safe and sound. Bye, brother!"

Kaori and Toshiko feeling nervous again, holding their hands and within seconds, they can run together and hop onto the train for the authorities.

"Hey, don't sweat. My brother's a good person. He's harmless."

"And how you are so sure about that if he isn't a degenerate stranger? Do you think I practiced aikido just for nothing?! " Toshiko preparing her combat pose but she was restrained by Kaori.

"Toshiko, calm down, please. Maybe he's not that degenerate like what you think." Kaori explained to ease all of her tempers

"How can my brother touch a woman, he doesn't even talk to girls?" Silence suddenly cracked within the atmosphere in the street. Finally, Leon signaled his friends to go with him. When the three finally reach his home, a tall, old man standing just in their gates.

"You skip your baseball practice again! And son, are you going to introduce them to Seichii? Just a reminder, he had never been so near to girls and they ended up crying." His father's speech made them more worried especially to Kaori who smells of alcohol and cigarette.

"Dad, we studied in the library for.. you know, upcoming exams--"

"Lad you know what? If you're talking to your brother now, he will see you lying. Go inside and change, you smell like a burnt cigarette already."

Once they went inside their house. The interior is painted in apricot walls decorated mostly with Leon's baseball achievements and even a framed baseball jersey can also be seen. This is the evidence that the Kuwata family's proud of him--despite the fact he wanted to pursue something he really loves.

"Feel at home here ladies! Snacks will come underway!" He left the girls on a gray sofa as Leon jogs his way upstairs.

Kaori and Toshiko sat quietly and patiently waiting for their friend. Toshiko was about to spoke about Keiji and Miu not until Mrs. Kuwata walks in, completely silencing Toshiko.

"Leon's taking real-time in showers. And while waiting for him, here. Have some blueberry cheesecake I made."

The girls delightfully enjoyed the cheesecake on the table not until they heard loud footsteps, already knew who he is.

"Mom, I can't take out Seichii in his room---hey are those cheesecakes?"

"Son, you know him right? He's not like a social butterfly or whatever. That's why he was homeschooled for years."

"Homeschooled?" Kaori blurted out from her cheesecake plate. "That's why..."

"Yes lady, my husband's a college professor of a one-of-a-kind university in Japan and he was Seichii's first teacher, and from that on, he was sheltered for... Some reasons. We tried our best to convince him to go to a normal school and have friends but unfortunately, we failed." Mrs. Kuwata sighed in sadness. She just wants both of their sons to enjoy a normal life of living which only one of them enjoyed.

"We can his first friends!" Toshiko offered.

"I wish you luck, girls. He's really an introverted person." Mrs. Kuwata tipped them. "Never startled him okay?"

"We will do" Kaori agreed.

~~~  
"So, this is the master's bedroom, my bedroom, and Seichii's bedroom, all on this floor..."

Leon touring his friends on the second floor of their home and introduced all of the rooms, even opened in some. However, Kaori got her thoughts drifted of curiosity--the door which chose not to introduce to them. She patiently waiting for her friends away from her sight to the veranda of their house, feeling the texture of the door.

*Click!*

She heard the sound seemed for unlocking not until she realized she's unlocking the doorknob. She later twisted the knob and gently opened the door. The next thing she knew was unbelievable in her sight.

A cozy room filled with books and other glasses possibly used for homeschooling in chemistry subject-- that's according to his mother for the homeschooling part. The warmth of the fireplace can feel even she's just in a doorway.

She went inside the door anyway. What was the reason why Leon did not introduce Seichii's room? She cannot answer the question at the very moment when she is finally seated on the sofas with a center table decorated with teacups in their saucers and teaspoon. As she thought, she needs a tea to sober up from their mini party in the shack earlier.

She finally notices a tall shadow figure on the shelves which cannot be seen entirely due to the lighting but the blonde girl never bothered at all.

"Mr. Kuwata, if you don't mind having a tea here? The truth is I drank too much in the shack with your son, Leon." Kaori rehearsing her lines in her brain as she slowly pouring the teapot for the savored tea but before could even finish, the tall shadow turned around, revealing his face with the help of the bright fire of the fireplace.

His eye color and hair color cannot be determined due to the firelight but the lady presumed it was black. Just all she knows now is the shadow turned out to be pale, covered in dark clothes.

"Was he like, the dark child?" Kaori asked out of curiosity without knowing. "Was he like, hidden all along, was he cursed--?"

She shrieked in fear only to find out that the boy screamed and dropped on the bookshelves. Kaori reaches her hand to him, shaking in fear.

"N-no! I.. mean d-don't touch me! I don't know you--"

"I'm Kaori. Kaori Akiyama, a friend of Leon Kuwata. It just happens that I visited his house."

"Leon? That's my brother. H-how did you get here?"

"Like what I've said, I'm a visitor. Get it? Vi-si-tor!"

The boy's still confused, evidently on his face. "No, I mean in this room. Only my mom and Leon are permitted, and friend? Never heard of that."

"I'll explain it to you once you got up." Kaori extends her hand, tries to help the boy to get up on the shelves. He dusted himself off after the surprising fall.

"Kaori right? Akiyama?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Seichii, Seichii Kuwata. I've never met other people until this day." He fixes his hair and even his dark clothing.

"Cause you were homeschooled," Kaori added.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Seichii who is still frightened towards Kaori asked.

"Your mom."

"I see."

Both of them looked around at the library liked room then at each other.

"Did you... Stay here?"

"Not too long... And not too quick. My room's next to my brother's. I supposed to go there after until you came." He explained.

"I thought this was your father's." Kaori started. "But I found something more like sheltered here. Like something's need to be protected." She continued.

"It feels like you want some tea right?"

"Did you read my mind?"

Seichii just laughs at her. "No, not really. I heard the porcelains earlier and the supposed tea pouring?"

"Is it just me or he was kind of psychic? I'm afraid right now and, cursed child confirmed." Kaori then talking to herself again through her mind.

"Have a tea." Bit realizing Seichii was just on her other side then got her teacup. "Did your mom prepared this?"

"No," Seichii answered. "I made them. My mom taught me how to." Then an awkward smile flashed in front of Kaori.

"She's so.. sweet. You and Leon have been taken care of." Kaori commented but Seichii never answered. Instead, he looked away from her.

"What's wrong?"

Still, no answer. Until the door knocked loudly as hard as it will nearly open the door.

"Kaori! Kaori, hey what are you doing there?!"

"Leon..." Seichii can recognize the voice because of loud knocks matching with his voice too.

"He's might be looking for me right now. I have to---" Kaori was about to touch the doorknob but she was stopped just half across from the room

"Hey, before you go..." The boy which Kaori referred to as the "cursed child", much to her shock, an envelope was waiting for her hand to claim it. "Bring this with you."

"Kaori, let's go home!" This time, Toshiko's voice and knocks on the door became louder than the first one. Without hesitation, Kaori claimed the paper and turned behind to see his nervous face one more time. Nervous is because his eye contact never focused on her, staring on the floor instead thus his pale face became a blotchy tomato out of embarrassment as well. 

"Is how humans do interact? That was weird..." Seichii's wonders as witnessing Kaori exiting his room... in fear?"


	2. Flashback in a Dream (2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori's meeting with Seichii has just started in a different way. And a dream of a tragedy happened in the moonlight, in which she wanted to discover more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 hashtag: #ITMDream
> 
> TW: If you have discomfort with any of the characters mentioned, please be safe. If it is your biggest trigger, you can leave now for your safety. Thank you

"Cursed Child? I know my brother's a bit different from most teenagers but don't call him like that! Me, mom and dad love him so much and it's an insult you know?"

Leon and Kaori just having a nighttime conversation. Lucky for Kaori, both her parents were away from a three-day business trip. On the other side, however, she is worried that her attendance in piano class and the shack might alert them and ended up grounded for indefinite days. 

"I didn't say that he was like a cursed child. I say that he was weird by spending alone in his mini-library." Kaori clearly explaining, much to Leon's disappointment.

"Now that tone of your language. I wish you would stop binge-watching on the Vampire Diaries or Buffy. They don't exist. And mom also tried her best to enjoy normal teenage life, like going to school with different people in one classroom."

Things got heated every time Kaori says that Seichii being the cursed child she called and Leon defending his brother. 

"You know what? If Keiji's with us earlier, he'll run like hell---"

"Well, stop changing the topic Kaori. But I wanna ask you a question-- are you interested in my brother? I can set up a date if you want." Now Leon cheekily asking, not knowing Kaori got annoyed in the other line.

"It's not like romantically but--"

"Miss Kaori, the bedroom's ready." It was then, the call saved by their maid. 

"Finally, this is over." Kaori thought to herself. "Good night Leon, that was my night call."

"Okay then, goodnight too. And dream of Seichii okay? Haha kidding." That's not funny Leon-- words from Kaori before she finally ends her call to prepare herself to sleep. 

~~~

[1879]

A blonde-haired woman standing on a bridge with shining moonlight above, wearing her classic pink gown, a black shoal, and a hat. By the looks of the woman, she was waiting for someone. Could be a parent? A relative? Or perhaps, a lover? 

"Shuichi, where are you now?" The woman got worried as time goes by.

Not until a loud stomp from a horse came along, was the person she finally awaits, with a man whose eyes covered in an eyepatch.

"Kaede! Glad you're just here waiting! Officer Ishimaru just release an execution order for Shuichi that's why you're here."

"Could be Duke Togami who ordered? If he isn't then who? I shouldn't trust him in the first place."

"There's no time for talking! Go to the docks and find a boat heading to Japan. I'm not going with you anymore, I'll send my most trusty hitman to accompany you. And one more thing--- Lady Ludenberg forged all your documents to be used once you get there." 

"Fuyuhiko, what about you?"

"I'll take care of this, you two must get away or Shuichi's head will be gone in the sunrise!"

Without hesitation, the now two persons in the horse traveled their way to the destination of unknown.

"Hold still, Kaede. We still have a long road to go before sunrise."

Glad I'm safe with you Shuichi... Let this be forever, until last breathe...

~~~

[Back in 2019]

The now awaken Kaori got confused about what happened to her dream. Execution Order? Forged documents? and why that Officer Ishimaru ordering someone to be killed for a man named Shuichi? The questions only ending her up to stay awake for more minutes. The maids were asleep already so she cannot ask for help from them to avoid getting disturbed. She, along with her flashlight walked throughout from her room to her study area, where her laptop was located. 

She directly looked at the keyword "Lady Ludenberg" but only one name matches Lady Celestia Ludenberg of Novoselic, now named Oxford. Others mentioned were the Queen Sonia Nevermind lasted for 25 years on the throne. They were no other information provided by the internet. 

And the last thing she knew, the letter that Seichii gave to her. But due to her drowsiness, she fell asleep again at her study table.

(Next Day)

"Honey, why on earth did you sleep on the tables at three in the morning? Luckily, one of the maids found you and moved you back to your room. Are you okay? Or cramming yourself again? Sweetie, don't pressure yourself in school, your health matters, we would rather lose a trophy of yours over you yourself."

Kaori, who is still sleeping in her mother's car. Then she released a yawn. "Sorry, mom..."

"Oh dear, you cannot go face to your classmates and teachers like that. Let's go to your favorite coffee shop. The caffeine will make you awake."

Minutes later and they both reach their favorite coffee shop before school. Both Kaori and her mom spend happier at their table, for Kaori, her mom understands her more than her father as long she can do things right and never putting herself into danger--which she somehow disobeys. 

"So, how you and Leon are doing? Are you two dating? Since when? I know it's just three days but I'm gone like years or two."

"Mom Leon and I just friends--"

"A love story starts with friendship. You and your father started as seatmates and eventually became close in college. Got married and finally, Kaori Akiyama existed!" She happily explained to her and just around the time, Leon arrives at the coffee shop with someone beside him.

"Hi Kaori, hey Mrs. Akiyama."

"Well, pleasantries accepted but please, do not 'hey' me next time." Mrs. Akiyama scolded the guy but her attention directly shifted to him. "Who is this, a friend of yours who is about to apply as Kaori's boyfriend? I'll talk to him for--"

"No Mrs. Akiyama but this is my brother, Seichii. He's going to study in our school today!" The news causing Kaori to finally excite her. "I knew that you and your daughter are close-tight and she often told me you two going to this shop."

"Not like every day but last night, one of our maids saw her in the study room and brought her back to her room." An embarrassed Kaori looked away to three people at the very moment, knowing Leon she will be teased about Seichii later on.

~~~

"Did you sleepwalked last night? Or does my brother's charm made you restless?"

"Quit it, degenerate male! She looked more stressed."

They are now inside the classroom and luckily, Miu wasn't around today but Keiji. Keiji Monosuke was the biggest bully in their class, most likely he will pick up usually the weaker ones from lower grades but cannot bully Leon as of today since they left in the shack without notice. 

"Leon, I just have a dream on something... like a past version of yourself?"

"Past version of yourself? Are you talking about reincarnation? I'll believe in that over vampires"

Kaori was about to talk more until the students re-assemble to their classes and greeted their teacher, Miss Chisa Yukizome. And at the same time, Seichii was introduced then sits beside Kaori and Leon. Toshiko was seating behind Kaori and Keiji? Let's just say, he's in the last row where he can see his potential victims. Seichii is the same Seichii that Kaori met in his study room. 

Their school life lives as usual then here comes the History.

"Good Day class! I heard that you have a new classmate, I hope he will enjoy his stay here as long as I can keep my watch on Mr. Monosuke." Upon hearing the last name, Keiji grimaced his face to his teacher.

"Don't worry sir, if he did something in my brother, he should face me first, Right?"

"Okay, enough fighting class. A new lesson with a new student, it is all about the Crusade of the Kingdom Novoselic, still, we have it now as Oxford."

Kaori raised her hand "So can we also discuss Queen Sonia?"

"Queen Sonia Nevermind and about her reign during that crusade? Looks like someone has their advanced reading." The teacher praised her.

~~~

Outside, Kaori and her friends visited the bookstore but they all got empty-handed except for Kaori with a bunch of European history books. Seichii however approaches her.

"Kaori, you can borrow some books in my library, Novoselic related..."

"Why you never said that earlier?" She pouted. "But anyway, can I visit your house today?"

"Uhm, can I just deliver them to you instead? Y-your address." 

"Sure! I'll expect them. By the way, how's the first day?"

"I-it was actually nice, being around with you guys. But can I ask you one thing? Can I stay on your side?"

"Worrying about Keiji? We've got your back! Just trust yourself and have confidence in you, then he'll be just in his own lane." She advised tapping his back "Can I have your hat?"

"Wait, no!"

Kaori and Seichii just played chase around, nearly toppling on Leon and Toshiko until she got the black cap. 

"Well, the day starts now." She swiftly ran away, not knowing Seichii blushed in the distance after seeing her bright and smiling face.

"I know you guys will like each other." Leon thought to himself.

~~~

Night came and all readings scattered on the floor with a mug of milk at the side. But being disorganized, Kaori didn't know where to start.

Well, a little birdie told her to open the tin box, containing old letters and the quality of paper will surely tear them apart if mishandled. She carefully opened the envelope and read the beginning contents here. 

Diary,

I don't know where to start this but the whole family is like celebrating a feast. It's just a wedding for me and the Amami clan's sole heir, one thing for sure they'll make it the grandest and most expensive event, which even Princess Sonia and her parents will be there too. As my trusty maid Kirumi said before you get married, you have to obtain a romantic feeling for that person and will keep it blooming...

Reading word by word, the scene got drifted into a different timeline.

Word count: 1631 (I will make it shorter for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Year 1879 will began in the next chapter. What actually happened in that year between Kaede and Shuichi before they reincarnated as Kaori and Seichii?
> 
> Another piece of information: Keiji Monosuke is Kaito Momota's reincarnated version. Meaning Kaito already existed during the events of 1879.


	3. Novoselic 1879

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to 1879 in Novoselic as Lady Kaede Akamatsu and her family preparing for her marriage with the sole heir of the other clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Aside from character triggers, there will be also mentions of Arr/nge M/rr//ge. For your safety, please leave immediately and patiently wait for the next chapter.

The former tall buildings of 2019 became tall castle bricks, the steel bridge with led lights of the 21st century replaced with the 19th-century brick made bridges with a lamppost, giving light to every part of the street, for both riders and for everyone who walks too. Ladies and Gents wearing nice gowns, dresses and suits, coats and ties. This is the Year 1879 of the Kingdom of Novoselic, somewhere in Europe now we called the United Kingdom. 

Novoselic is a wonderful city with bright lights, lavish parties, greener parks which is greatly opposed to the 21st-century parks, and also a center of education opened for those who will work in the field of Humanities, Liberal Arts and Intelligence Response. This city is currently reigned by Queen Cassandra and King Nicholas Nevermind with their only child, Princess Sonia. 

But in a wonderful event of the upper-class families, things are busy. 

In a veranda, a young lady with blonde hair tied in a bun, wearing a pink gown and pink gloves. Handling a book and in a sight of her is a very wide garden from their family. Red, pink, and white flowers can be seen in a green background with a large fountain, as a center of attention and add the beauty of their home. 

"Lady Kaede!" A lady wearing maid clothes walk towards the veranda where the lady who she takes care of was there.

"Oh, Miss Kirumi." Lady Kaede turned around and give her a bright smile, much to her delight. 

"Just call me Kirumi, I have been here for years." Miss Kirumi corrected her. 

"But it's a must." She giggled. "What was my schedule for today? You seem to be in a hurry to have me." 

"Here's your today's schedule Lady Kaede. April 8, 1879." Miss Kirumi flipped a small notebook from her pocket, opened it to an exact page. "Your schedule for today is gown fitting for your engagement announcement and for your wedding too which will happen in eight months. Then there will be also food tasting with Chef Hanamura and an afternoon tea with Lady Ludenburg and the princess." She ended by announcing all of her duties for today. Lady Kaede (or I'm going to say Kaede instead) treated like it's just an ordinary day but a little thrill in her life-- getting married to the sole heir of the Amami clan. 

He and Kaede were friends since childhood and both attending In Utero High School in their teen years. Now that they were both eighteen, Kaede has to claim the last name of Amami with a blessing. 

Arriving at Lady Kaede's wardrobe room, some group of seamstresses and her mother was there with a mannequin at the center of the room. A sketcher was also there in that room, designing the body of the gown with the bride-to-be's choice. 

"Good morning Lady Akamatsu!" People in the room greeted her, responded with a smile.

"So, I have to leave the room right now to tell the rest of the maids to prepare for the meeting with Chef Hanamura. Kirumi, I'll leave my daughter to you okay? Just in case she felt something uncomfortable here okay?"

"Yes My Lady. It's my duty to protect your daughter at all cost." The maid responded.

With her exit, the seamstresses began their work to Kaede while Kirumi is standing beside her, making sure that no danger will happen just in case. The lady eventually picks a design for her engagement party and her wedding too. Moments later, they also measure the body proportions for the gown. Her personal maid steps more forward to check on her.

"So, how does it feel to be with one of the best adventurers of the Novoselic?"

Well, we have to be honest here. Amami and Akamatsu families are close-knit-tight in the relationship ever since Kaede and Rantaro are in their wombs of their mothers. The fact that they are the closest families, as well as the royal family always together in lavish parties and to solidify their relationship as well as to continue the Amami lineage, the two arranged for the marriage. 

"It.. it was amazing. Rantaro was my childhood friend. He's kind, intelligent, lastly--"

"Charming? He's far from that! He's is amazing and everybody's lady's man." One of the seamstresses commented. 

She knows, even her maid. Rantaro is the guy that every female dreams of. Aside from being in an upper-class, he is also adventurous, visiting the country by country alone to fulfill his mission-- half of his twelve sisters were missing, and vows to find them. Might as well, he might conquer a nation like what the other adventurers do before. 

In her mind, yes he was a lady's man. But the big question is... Well, she loved him but what about Rantaro to Kaede?

~~~

"I thought you will never make it." Princess Sonia was fascinated by Kaede's attendance in their tea meeting with Lady Celestia Ludenburg.

"Yes, Princess Sonia. Everybody's busy with our engagement party. From dresses to foods and even the decoration."

"Everyone's anticipation is in your marriage, Kaede. Even the princess." Said, Celestia.

"Well, we should plan a small bachelorette party for you, as a gorgeous man will dance with roses on their hands." Princess Sonia suggested.

"I think that's a bad idea, your majesty. Knowing that the Akamatsu clan has strict rules on engagement and wedding." Celeste opposed, much to Princess Sonia's disappointment.

"It's true Celeste." Kaede agreed "I shouldn't be with gentlemen other than Rantaro so I always have my personal guards with me. Wish I could escape somehow. In high school, my parents did not allow me to bond with other males except for Rantaro."

"But at least you made friends with males somehow?"

The Tea Shop's door rang, it was opened for the new customer. The three girls shifted their attention to something else, except for Kaede as she stared into the newly entered customer ordered cakes in the counter.

"A box of assorted cakes for Officer Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

"Kaito?"

The tall man which Kaede was able to recognize is her only male friend in both high school and university, Kaito Momota. He earned a double degree in astrology and law, currently working as one of the law enforcers in the Novoselic, led by High Officer to the royalty, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"Kaede? Hey, long time no see pally! How's life?" Kaito greeted the Lady.

"I'm engaged."

"Well, congratulations! At least you really ended up with Rantaro. Like your know, a match made in heaven"

Kaede doesn't know if she will go to thank him base on his reaction upon hearing 'engagement'

"I'm really nervous to get married, to be honest." Kaede started. "But I know our families got our backs so I know it will be easier once we got married."

"Should I call you now, Mrs. Amami?"

Both of them laughed as Kaito created a joke if Kaede will be now addressed as Mrs. Amami.

She apparently invited by Kaede for tea with Lady Ludenburg and Princess Sonia. They talked things like any other normal people too, except the fact that they are higher than just normal people.

"Say hi to Officer Ishimaru from me."

"I will, your majesty!"

"Just Princess Sonia. Your majesty made me shaken a bit."

"A bit? You'll be a queen someday." Kaede informed Sonia.

"Don't remind her of that," Celestia said. "I must go back. Byakuya was probably waiting for the dinner." She walks away later, leaving Lady Kaede and Princess Sonia in front of the tea shop.

The night time came, Kirumi helped Lady Akamatsu preparing for bedtime.

"Anything you need?"

"Nothing, Miss Kirumi." Kirumi eventually helped the Lady with her bath.

"What makes you happy today, Lady?"

"I feel better than yesterday. Reuniting with an old friend and even joined with you for a tea."

"You rallied an old friend with you I see. Ladies around Novoselic envies your confidence and positivity, even the princess."

"I see then. Maybe I should help Princess to have it, years before she will be crowned as a queen."

Kirumi smiled at her master. "You have a good heart too. I don't want that to be gone. But one question, are you sure with Rantaro?"

"I am sure with him. I am pleased to get married to him."

"Kaede, a piece of advice: You have to obtain a romantic feeling for that person and will keep it blooming. That's how a successful marriage works."

~~  
Kaede lied on her bed, wide awake. Wandering around with her sleep gown, she walks towards the table just in front of her. She flipped over a photo--her and her soon-to-be husband, Rantaro in their In Utero days then the day where both of them agreed to tie a knot in winter.

"I keep on saying I should be with Rantaro... But, something isn't right here..."

Remembering Celestia's words to her  
"You should have to be sure if he is the guy that the heart really wants."

And Kirumi's  
"You have to obtain a romantic feeling for that person and will keep it blooming..."

"Celeste was wrong. Kirumi's wrong I'll prove them wrong. I'm sure that our wedding will push through. I will marry Rantaro."


	4. A Detective's Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kaede Akamatsu and her chaotic engaged life, let us shift ourselves to the Western part of the Novoselic Kingdom-- The downtown city part. 
> 
> A junior detective who befriended the most unexpected person in the West part of Novoselic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: M//rd//r. SDR2 Chapter 2, explicit language
> 
> Basically, this part will talk more about Shuichi's daily life as a Junior Detective and one case will change everything.

If you think Novoselic is beautiful, wait until you got into the West part with a five-minute carriage ride.

The west part was far from the prime image of the City. Where most likely, all the bottom of the social hierarchy lives here. From gangsters, criminals, prostitutes to drug dealers affecting the reputation of most hardworking citizens of that part. But in this area covered in brawl arenas, brothels, gambling bars, there are still more notable yet helpful establishments for the citizens-- public health care centers, markets, and the center of law, the police station.

The police station beside is a law firm resided with the top lawyers, police officers, and detectives of the whole Novoselic so peace and order will be instilled in the Novoselic.

And a daily life of a junior detective begins here. 

"Coffee for Detective Saihara?"

A raven-haired boy accepted the teacup handed by the lady to his table, reading a note from his hand. Not until a light purple-haired woman arrived at their office. 

"Oh, someone got an early coffee today."

"Hey, Mrs. Naegi--"

"Just call me Miss Kirigiri." The woman corrected him. "I just got married to Makoto a month ago." The boy later apologizes to his senior.

Kyoko Kirigiri-Naegi, the Senior Detective in the Law firm of Novoselic and solved numerous cases in the Western part. However, she wanted to live a normal married life with her husband and start a family. A year ago, Shuichi Saihara was a fresh graduate of a university and have his internship with the law firm of Eastern Novoselic, witnessing his potential to grow of becoming the top detective of the city, she recruited him immediately and becoming her apprentice in a position of Junior Detective. Unlike Kyoko, Shuichi shows more calm and timid and whenever he claims that he solved them out of luck, his senior doesn't believe this because according to her, he followed his logic. 

"So, what you are up to now Mrs-- I mean Miss Kirigiri?"

"If a new case popped up just for today? I will leave it to you."

"Miss Kirigiri, I would only work for robbery and disappearance cases." Shuichi refuses, possibly a bad feeling for today. He handles minor cases. His senior handles big cases-- even murder cases.

"How will you promote into Senior rank if you're scared? You graduated in Law and you choose to be a detective, so you have to act like one." These words finally fell silent on Shuichi and looking back to review the law papers. 

Around a minute later, an officer entered their office.

"Detectives! Officer Ishimaru needs you! There was a murder inside a lodging room 13 steps from the brothel." 

For Kyoko, this is just a normal day for her-- except for Shuichi. He usually stays in the office alone until she comes back to write reports to the officers. But today's different. it's the case that Shuichi avoids getting involved-- murder.

~~~

"Shuichi, I want you to learn how to investigate this type of heavy case-Murder" The senior detective emotionlessly told to the junior detective matching to her cold gaze, in which he is afraid to stare. "Are you alright?" 

"It's just that... I was used to being left behind in our office until you came back." Shuichi explained.

"Well, my husband and I will start a family soon and how will you get promoted, having your daily needs to be supplemented without a six-digit cheque?" She asks again. "If you want to succeed and survive in the detective world, you must face your fears." The carriage stops into the lodging house, thirteen walks apart from the brothel, and soon, policemen flocked in the crime scene. Without hesitation, they head inside to the lodging house. 

Soon as they reach the rooms of the lodging house, they discovered a body in the veranda part of the room. Mahiru Koizumi, the journalist of The Novoselic Times, was killed inside the hotel room with a fox mask and a metal rod full of blood. Kyoko immediately went to the body, followed by Shuichi. 

"The coroners are most likely to autopsy the body. Let's focus on the scene." Kyoko teaches Shuichi how to collect important pieces of evidence, not in one place, but any other crime scene as well as talking to the witnesses. 

Going back to the office, Shuichi and Kyoko together with the autopsy result from the coroner. Placing in one corner, the junior detective takes over on analyzing the crime, hence impressing the senior leaving the work to him. Remembering the advice: Trust your own logic. 

"Miss Kirigiri, I know who the killer is!" Shuichi exclaimed, much to Kyoko's surprise. Hoping that he can get the killer right.

"Who is it?"

"I know the assassin who uses swords and he's.. affiliated with a gang."

"Affiliated with a gang? Why did you say so?"

"The bamboo sword case and the bamboo sword itself. Not only it was used as the stepping stool to get away in a scene but, it also gave us clues because of the markings. The dragon markings belonged to a gang."

"We had the same mind Shuichi," Kyoko told him. "Let's go to the station to apprehend the suspect."

~~~

The police station, now filled with policemen and they caught a girl with silver hair and red eyes, covered in glasses, finding for someone. 

"Leave me alone! I must tell this to my master!"

"Your master now is the law Miss Pekoyama. You are arrested for the murder of Mahiru--"

"Koizumi? It's from master's orders, I'm only doing this as his tool." 'Pekoyama' known as the "White Rabbit" still restrained with the police's handcuffs and about to sent to jail.

Not until a hero for the guilty girl and a villain for the authorities has arrived. A blonde hair, with an eyepatch hiding the wound from the previous gang war. 

"Young master?"

"Hey, hey. If you plan to arrest Peko, you have to face me first."

"That's nonother than..."

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, leader of the most dangerous gangs in the Novoselic, rivaled Kokichi Oma. News says he is the heir of the gang he led and having Peko as his right-hand woman. But never called him as--

"Oh, so Baby Gangster has arrived?" Kaito teased the gang leader much to his annoyance.

"Shut up or I'll explode your f**king mouth permanently!"

"Hey stop this!" A random police officer mediates the two before things becoming nasty.

"Fuyuhiko, please get out or you'll be arrested along with your 'tool'." Kiyotaka Ishimaru, chief officer of the Police Station or also known as "Officer Ishimaru" stepped in. 

"Tool? She's not a tool for me. She is Peko Pekoyama, a human. Not "White Rabbit" as a tool you said."

"Young Master, I'm just doing my job. I followed your orders--"

"Bastards! Free her, I need to talk to her please.." The tough-up image of a gang leader suddenly changed into an innocent-faced man. He didn't notice that he already teared up after witnessing his very trusted right hand was apprehended and done her duty, as a 'tool'.

"Please, let me-- damnit!" He got unfortunately shoved by the other policemen and dragged outside. Peko on the other hand dragged her on the way to the jail cell.

Emotional tensions dwindle with Officer Ishimaru congratulating everyone who takes part in the murder case. 

"...And Miss Kirigiri, your talent as a detective is naturally prowess as usual. Your father must be here for now."

"Don't thank me." Those words shook Officer Ishimaru's spirit than the others. "Thank him." It was pointed to her junior, Shuichi.

"Oh, what you did was outstanding! You got the potential on solving heavy cases like this. You're just afraid of exposing. As Miss Kirigiri will take her to leave by the next months, we will rely on your detective work from now on." the Chief Officer explained, much to his happiness of his co-workers and his friends. Even his college friend, now one of his co-workers in a law firm Kaito was happy for him. 

"Hey, Shuichi!" He approached his friend. "How we're going to celebrate it tonight? Have a fine drink at the nearby bar?"

"Kaito, I don't drink."

"Oh sorry, perhaps, we can have a tea in the East somehow. I know how detectives love teas. Just a brother bonding you know?" This made Shuichi smile at his best friend. The others later joined in. 

~~~

Night came and he was supposed to go home until a mysterious figure lurking on the doorsteps. Shrugged them off at first only to realize when he gut pulled aside harshly by the most dangerous human ever seen.

"Who that-- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu? Why did you do that?"

"Great. Just great. You are the b**** bastard who incarcerates Peko, you'll pay for this." That time, Shuichi gulped, thinking he might do something not good. Or the case of the journalist can also be the last case to solve. 

"I will call Officer Ishimaru now and hand you over--" He was about to run away to the nearest telephone however he was pulled again by the gangster. 

"Just because I am here doesn't mean I'm going to kill the sh*t out of you. I just came here for a favor. Like you know, helping me out for her."

"No, I won't do that for you. And please- let me go you're hurting me!" 

Fuyuhiko's grip soon weakened, but surely Shuichi never escape. "You're gonna bribe me to help her escape." 

"No sh*t, that is not the favor I'm gonna ask." Suddenly, the gangster's voice became weaker. "Would you let me, say my... goodbye to her? Before the exile?" 

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, one of the most dangerous gangsters of west Novoselic. Why he's like this all of the sudden?" Shuichi's mind was thinking of all of this.

"If not because of Sato, this will not happen." The gangster said. "Mahiru's best friend, Sato. I killed her with my bare hands because of my sister. She has nearly killed, got into a coma and there is Mahiru who wants to publish everything about me and the gang. And hearing this, Peko... killed her.. for me." 

Hearing this story made him wanted to help Fuyuhiko to reunite with Peko. He gets it, his detective skills got someone separated from another. Well at least that gave him justice towards the victim, right?

~~~

By the next morning, Shuichi arrived earlier than his senior, noticing a scented envelope in his desk. Which identified as an Engagement Party from a rich clan in the whole Novoselic. Besides an invitation, another letter was shown too.

"Detective Shuichi Saihara,

I haven't say thank you last night, well it was supposed t be my invitation but since I can't come at the moment, I ask someone to forge the invitation into your name. That's me, thanking you for helping me say goodbye to Peko.

Fuyuhiko."

There was also an attached phone number card if in case he needs something from him. Imagine a gangster being close to a detective since gangsters and mobsters don't follow the rules of the law. 

Little didn't know, that invitation will also change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for anyone who is wondering if it is still in 1879 Novoselic, then it's yes. Every three chapters will show the past then one chapter set in the present year.


	5. The Engaging Engament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party for Amami and Akamatsu has finally happened. Except that Shuichi Saihara was invited with an unexpected someone.

April 12, 1879

Going back to the east, The House of Akamatsu was filled with extravagant flowers, lavish food and matched with the luxurious ballroom. It is because all the political officials, even the royal family will attend in this. The person who invited from the West part is only Chief Officer Ishimaru, Senior Detective Kirigiri, and a lawyer within a month Kaito Momota. Shuichi will still attend. All thanks to Fuyuhiko, his gang, and the forged invitation as a gift of gratitude. Not just a forged invitation, but he also let the detective have an expensive-looking suit. 

As the sun was setting down, guests in expensive gowns, gigantic hats, sparkling pieces of jewelry, and well-ironed suits entered one by one, and the guards confirming the invitations through their guest list. Akamatsu clan was the wealthiest family in the Novoselic, not counting the Royal Family. 

But when Shuichi reached the guards, they immediately block the entrance even he gave the invitation.

"Our deepest apologies sir. You are not on the guest list."

"Yes, and nice try for a forgery by the way. You can step out!" A guard who is about to drag him exit but a beautiful blonde woman arrives just in time.

"Hey, you're harassing my husband!" 

Shuichi averts his gaze and seeing the blonde woman, similar to Fuyuhiko. Could this be... his sister who nearly got killed and went into the comatose state?

"Y-you're husband? But you are Natsumi Kuzuryuu here."

"Yes. But that was a week before. We got married in Paris." She confidently answers. "I am now, Natsumi Kuzuryuu-Saihara." 

The two guards reluctantly lift him up and let them enter. The blonde woman followed Shuichi and wraps her arms around him.

"Fuyuhiko's sister?"

"Be quiet Shuichi. The officials are here, and my brother is not fond of parties anyway- even before his swordswoman got arrested for murdering a journalist." Natsumi explained. "Well, here's what you're going to do: First, stick with me always, and second, never go near to your co-workers. They will not know you're here with me."

"O-okay." Shuichi agrees with her, despite the fact that his knees desperately wanting to go and hang out with Kaito. When they found a table to sit in, a group of business tycoons (cause Natsumi is a businesswoman in the eastern part and yet, another gang member on the west.)

Wine, dine, and orchestra music played in the ballroom. Guests are laughing at their respective tables. Even sharing opinions about what they think of the engaged couple. And Natsumi playing the role of a happily married couple with shy Shuichi. 

~~~

In the bedroom, Kirumi was preparing the gown which Kaede will wear. The demands just start to pile up for the big party. Well, how much of this when it is already a wedding?

As one of the maids just finished her hair, they leave Kaede and her personal maid in front of the vanity mirror. 

"Sure, your beauty will capture Rantaro's heart for tonight."

Kaede smiled wholeheartedly at her. "Hope so. Not just his heart and his engagement. But at least we've been together. From childhood and possibly forever." She stood up into her seat happily, like don't ruin her mood. Like ever. 

"Miss Akamatsu, what actually really matters is the life after the wedding," Kirumi said to the bride-to-be. "But anyway, congratulations in advance. I'm happy for your marriage." She continued with a congratulatory smile. "Just let me know if you need my service" Then the maid left her, leaving Kaede staring at the dawn sky.

"Brother, I hope you're happy for me if you were still here."

~~~

Waltz was performed in the ballroom. All guests danced with their partners and luckily, it was a masquerade dance. Just think about Shuichi's situation right now. He was happy, yet awkward and so does Natsumi. When the dance was over, Lord Akamatsu takes over the center for the announcement of the arrival of the Royal Family, glanced in their entrance. 

And later, the bride-to-be.

Kaede Akamatsu, taking a velvet couch seat and adjusted her seat. Then a melody begins in her magic hands through the piano and the magic of the orchestra. (Audio is at the top of this chapter next to the art.)

Most of the guests include Shuichi fascinated immediately by her music magic. From the way she plays the piano with a guide from the orchestra playing and her beauty was shining like she's the only lady in the engagement party, the most beautiful that she can even take home a crown of being. Ah, she can take home the crown being the goddess of beauty and as well, the muse of the Novoselic Kingdom for her blessed virtuoso talent. 

Only to realize by Shuichi as he heard the crowd clapping and witnessing them returning in their seats and talk about the lovely music they heard from the bride-to-be.

Lady Kaede Akamatsu walks into each table to meet the guests with the assistance of her personal maid. Well, the guest immediately fell in love with her soft-spoken charms and beauty, but too bad she is engaged to someone. When she finally walked into the table where the detective seated she flashes the sweetest smile to the guest. Some congratulated the Lady for her engagement, except that Shuichi felt something when she talked to her.

"Hi, Natsumi!"

"Hi too Kaede. Congratulations that you're marrying a charming adventurer." Uh-oh, those words leaving her speechless. Her brain thought that she only married him because of wealth and charms, making ladies swoon.

"Oh, thanks. And who is this your husband?"

"Yes, his name is Sh--" Natsumi immediately stops, knowing that the workmates of his 'husband' are here too. "Right, called him Shuichi Saihara" She answered whispered with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Saihara." But when she holds her hand to his for introductory shake hands, Shuichi finds the lady attractive initially, a hand like a rope tied in it. Like a red string attached to them immediately on their first meeting.

"Uh, honey. You need to accompany me still in a buffet." Shuichi finally snapped with Natsumi's words and loosen a grip in Kaede's hands. "Oh, sure sweetheart. I guess you wanted more cupcakes." He turned to Kaede "Sorry, Lady Akamatsu."

"It's all fine Mr. Saihara. Anyway, the dessert table's still open for everyone." She flashes one last smile before Natsumi decided to trail her husband off the conversation. But before they can reach the dessert table, Shuichi got unfortunately recognized by their...

"Saihara? What are you doing here?"

"Oh shoot!" Leaving him no choice but to run away in fear. Running to the unknown and darkness was the final destination to him.

And in the dark hall with candles for the light, Shuichi entered a door to hide. What he sees next is unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music played by Kaede was "Until We Fall In Love", a Danganronpa 3 (the anime) OST. Claude Debussy's "Claire De Lune" will not yet be played here. Also, I have to cut the story here since I will surely not exceed to 2k words in one chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who got confused, this story sets in two different timelines, the past (1879) and present (2019). Kaori Akiyama is Kaede Akamatsu's reincarnation same as Seiichi Kuwata (Shuichi's reincarnation).


End file.
